Love and Hate: The Invitation
by Kaoricon
Summary: Aurora and Hwoarang both get invitations to the Third Iron Fist Tournament. Hwoarang is going there to win. Aurora is going to rid herself of a haunting past. Please read and review.


Warning: This has the mention of cults, again. Hope I don't offend you. Also...I do say some bad things about New York. Okay...I have never been there. And from what I hear it is a really cool place. So, for all you people reading this that are from New York... this is just a story! I don't really think New York is a bad place! And...there is some Italian, some French, and a sentence of Japanese in here. Don't worry...it really doesn't matter what it means. If you feel so strongly about finding out, leave your e-mail address if you review my story and I will tell you. It's nothing bad! I promise! Anyhow...you didn't come to read this stupid disclaimer now did you!?  
Love and Hate 2: The Invitation  
by Kaoricon   
Aurora woke up screaming. She sat up panting in bed. It was the same dream that had awakened her ever since she started living with Hwoarang. The vision of her father pushing her mother into the fiery inferno; sending her immediately to her death. She could still hear her screams being drowned out by the flames. This has to stop! I can't take this torment any longer! Hwoarang ran into Aurora's room wearing his (what Aurora thought) cute black boxers.   
" Aurora! What's wrong?" He yelled. Aurora began crying.  
" Its that dream again. The same premonition that I had last night and the night before! Its haunting me! He is haunting me!" She screamed. Hwoarang ran over to her and held her in his arms. She embraced him.  
" Who is haunting you, Aurora?"  
" My father." She whispered. Hwoarang held her closer. She cried into his bare chest.  
" Now, Aurora. Your father has been dead for six years. How can he be haunting you if he has never done so in the past?"  
" I don't know. Ever since I moved in with you, I've been having these dreams. Hwoarang, what if he is trying to tell me something? What if my father is telling me to go back to New York! What if he wants me to be the leader of the colt! What if..."  
" I think you just need to go to bed." Hwoarang interrupted. " Just rest and we can discuss this in the morning, okay?"  
" Okay." Hwoarang got up and began to walk out of the room.  
" Hwoarang?" Aurora asked, stopping him in mid-step.  
" Yes?"  
" Refresh my poor eighteen year old memory. How long have we been living together?"  
" Exactly five months and three days." Aurora smiled.  
" Thank you."  
***  
Aurora woke up the next morning a little more refreshed. The smell of toast filled the air. Hwoarang was making breakfast again; like he did every morning. He is so sweet!   
She managed to get herself out of bed and drag herself into the bathroom. When she had moved in with Hwoarang, he let her have his room. They bought a pull out couch and his new bedroom was the living room. He didn't mind, but he did whimper when he discovered that they had to share the bathroom. Now that he had a curling iron and tampons in his own personal hygiene space, he was a little uncomfortable. Yet, overtime, he grew use to it.   
Aurora turned on the shower faucet and striped down. There was a sudden knock at her door. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her naked body.   
" Yes?" She shouted. Hwoarang stuck his head in the door and looked at Aurora.  
" Yeah...uh...breakfast is ready!" He stuttered. He let his eyes wander up and down her slender young body. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't resist her. Her beautiful figure that was so fragile. Hwoarang couldn't bring himself to ever remember fighting her. Now she was part of his life. He had let her join the gang guilt free, and she could leave at anytime. Aurora had befriended the girls and often hung out Naniki while Hwoarang was away. And if Hwoarang was ever in trouble; Aurora was quick to aid him. They would both travel up to Master Baek Doo San's dojo to practice. Baek was very fond of Aurora and her fighting skills. He welcomed her with opened armed when he first met her. And Aurora loved Master Baek like the father she never had. For the first time in her life; Aurora was finally happy.  
" Thank you, Hwoarang. Can I take a shower now?" Hwoarang blinked and smiled.  
" Yeah! Sure go ahead!" He just stood there in the doorway.  
" By myself."  
" Oh! My bad!" He turned around, shut the door, and went back to making breakfast. All Aurora could do, was smile. She dropped the towel and stepped into the shower. Her shower was short but beneficial. She simply washed her hair and body and stepped out.   
Aurora walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her and over to her small dresser. She threw on the only piece of clothing she found at the least bit appeasing. Her long black leather pants and black leather halter-top.   
" 'Bout damn time! Breakfast is gettin' cold."  
" Sorry. What is for breakfast anyways?" Aurora walked over to the small dining table and sat down.   
" Toast, eggs, orange juice, and coffee."  
" Great I'm starving! So, what do you have planed to do today?"  
" Well, the gang is suppose to go have a fight with Tenoshi's gang, but I don't know who else should be in the fight besides you and me."  
" Why not Kno? He is a pretty good fighter."  
" Yeah, but is defenses suck. How about Shicoa? His blocking is very good."  
" No, his is way to slow."  
" Mail!" Shouted a man outside the apartment door. Hwoarang and Aurora looked at each other. They rushed up laughing and ran to get the mail. Hwoarang won and opened the door while at the same time holding back a giggling Aurora. The man just looked at them.  
" Give me the mail!" Hwoarang shouted laughing. Aurora was now on his back trying to reach over him. The man just gave Hwoarang the mail and smiled. Aurora reached for it and all Hwoarang did was hold it above his head. " You loose, Aurora!" She hopped down from his back and looked at him with a wide smile.  
" Open it!" There was a ton of mail that day which was very unusual. Hwoarang shifted threw it and found two letters. They both had the same return address, Mishima Corporation. Hwoarang went pale.  
" What's wrong? You look sick. What happened?"  
" You have a letter."  
" That's great!"  
" From Mishima." Aurora gasped and backed away.   
" What does he want from me!?"   
" Don't worry. I got the same letter." He walked over to the table and sat down. Aurora followed.  
" Let...me have the letter" Hwoarang handed her the envelope. Aurora though she was going to be sick. Oh God. He knows where I am! That Jin guy told him! She began to open the letter. Aurora began to sweat. She read the letter thoroughly.  
Dear Aurora Mentune,  
You are invited to challenge the greatest fighters in the world. On June 21st, a ferry will arrive to take you to the Mishima Island Resort. There you will be sent to rest and train for one night. That morning, you will be set loose into the jungle with the remaining contestants. You will run threw the obstacle course and challenge other opponents. You will fight them until they either give up or rendered unconscious. Those who give up will be automatically disqualified. When and if you defeat all other persons, you will face Heihachi Mishima, the founder of this competition. If you win the final fight against Master Mishima, you will win one billion dollars and the title of world's strongest. Take into consideration that you have one week to prepare for the contest.  
Signed,  
Lee Cholin  
Aurora couldn't believe it. She finally had the chance to kill Heihachi for what he had put her threw. To get her revenge for her father and her mother.  
" There is a list at the bottom of all the contestants." Hwoarang said seriously.  
" Read it off."  
" Beak Doo San, Jin Kazama, Paul Phoenix, Forest Law, Lei Wulong, King, Nina Williams, Yoshimitsu, Me, You, Ling Xiaoyu..."  
" Okay, I get the point. It says here we only have one week to prepare. Hwoarang, I'm not strong enough to fight in this contest. I'll die! It would take me years to train for this!" Aurora fell to the floor. Hwoarang ran over and knelt down beside her. He gently lifted her up and carried her to the couch. He held her in his arms like he had the night before.  
" This is just a suggestion, but maybe you could get some outside help. I don't mind at all. I could truly careless if you do. I just want you to get rid of this awful memory that keeps haunting you. And if killing Heihachi does the trick, then you can get all the help you need."  
" What do you mean by ' outside help'?" Hwoarang set her down and stood up.   
" I have a feeling you know." He turned and walked to the door. " I think you just don't want to admit what you have to do." He shifted out the doorway and down the stairs to the garage. Aurora heard the roar of the engine of Hwoarang motorcycle as it sped off. A tear ran down her cheek.  
" I know what I have to do. And it is going to hurt me even more because I have to." Aurora whispered.  
***  
Hours later, Hwoarang walked into the door, only to be greeted by the embraced of Aurora. She was crying hysterically.  
" I can't do this!" She screamed. Hwoarang held her tightly.  
" Calm down! You have to! Or are you just gonna give up?" Aurora just looked at him.   
"Alright, I'll do it." She walked over to the phone and sat down on the chair beside it. She picked up the receiver and dialed a number. Hwoarang went into the other room the change.  
Aurora waited nervously as the phone rang. I hope she remembers who I am. Someone picked up on the other line. It was a female with a very subtle voice.   
" Hello. May I ask who's calling?" The person said.  
" Is Felicity there?"  
" This is she. May I ask who's calling?"  
" You probably don't remember me. Its Aurora."  
" Aurora! How could I forget my best friend!? How have you been! I have misses you so; we have missed you so."  
" Who is 'we'?"  
" The colt! We want you to come back to be our leader."  
" You mean you don't have a leader?"  
" Hun, we haven't had a leader in twelve years. Not since your father died. Why haven't you returned to lead us? It is your destiny."  
" No its not. I'm a fighter not a leader, and you know what. I've called to ask for your help."  
" With what? Are you coming back!?"  
" No. I have been entered in the Iron Fist Tournament. But I'm not strong enough to win, to even beat one person. So..."  
" Let me guess...you need the powers of the colt to be strong enough to win the contest so you can kill Heihachi Mishima to take revenge for your parents."  
" I hate the fact that you have telepathy."  
" So do most people. Okay, I will gather the members and book your flight over here. Everyone will be so happy to see you!"  
" Thank you. You are the greatest!"  
" But I want to find out more about you! And your friend...Hwoarang. He seem like a nice boy...well...from what I can tell." Aurora smiled.  
" He is so sweet! You would love him if you saw him!" Hwoarang had a hunch that they were talking about him. He picked up the phone in Aurora's room.   
" Really! Have you done anything with him yet? Are you guys in a serious relationship?"  
" No...I wish though. He is really nice! And he is really strong. He could bench press me no problem." Hwoarang had to hold bad a childish laugh.  
" You know, Aurora. You really need to find a guy you like. You eighteen and you haven't even kissed a guy before!"  
" I'm just waiting for the right person."   
" Who!? Your husband!?"  
" No...but I have to go. Call me when you get the tickets, okay."  
" Sure thing. See you later, Aurora."  
" Bye." Aurora hung up the phone feeling just a little better about herself and the contest. She was going home, not into the arms of hatred, but of kindness, just the way she had left.   
Aurora walked into her bedroom. Hwoarang wasn't there. She looked around suspiciously.  
" Hwoarang...where are you?" She walked over to the bed and kept looking around. Someone grabbed her from behind. It whirled her around.   
" Hwoarang! What the...!" He interrupted her in mid-sentence. He kissed her, passionately. She embraced him as he laid her down on the bed. He began to kiss her neck, when she stopped him.  
" Hwoarang, I cant..."  
" I know it's overwhelming, I'm sorry. I overheard your conversation with your friend. Why didn't you tell me that you had never been kissed before?"  
" I don't know...I didn't think you cared about that."  
" Of course I care! I care about you." He gently kissed her once more. Man! I really should kiss this guy more often!  
***  
The phone was ringing off the hook. Aurora blinked her eyes and looked over to her left. She was still lying on the bed, with the sleeping Hwoarang. Hm...we must have made out and then fallen asleep. Weird. And I still have all my clothes on...that's good. Oh crap! The phone! She shifted towards the phone and picked it up.  
" Yeah?" She answered tiredly.  
" Hey, Aurora! I got the tickets. Sorry, to wake you! Hwoarang is still asleep, no?"  
" You should know that."  
" Just checking. I hate to break this to you, but your flight is in three hours. It will take about fourteen hours to get here, but, with a little help, I got you both first class seats, so it won't be so bad. Anyways...I'm going let you get ready. Bye! See you soon!" There was a dial tone. Aurora hung up the phone and looked at the clock next to her; 4:26 am. She snuggled up against Hwoarang. He put his arm around her.   
" Who was that?"  
" Felicity...we have three hours to pack and get to the airport."  
" Do we have to get up? I just what to stay here with you."  
" I know...but we have to go. I want enough power to kick some major Mishima butt. " Aurora crawled out of bed and over to the dresser. She packed three days worth of cloths and took out he black leather pants and long sleeve black leather shirt. She then rummaged threw the bottom drawer and found her long black cloak. It was just the way she had left it. She submerged into the bathroom only to reemerge moments later in her new clothes.   
" Come on. We have to get going." She threw on her cloak and went into the living room. God she is amazing. Hwoarang thought as he slowly got out of bed.  
***  
" Well...here we are. The place I've been dreading to come back to for twelve long hard years. New York...my home." Aurora sighed as she and Hwoarang got off the plane.  
" You're gonna do fine, baby. I'm here with you and no one will touch you."  
" This isn't Korea, Hwoarang. No one knows who you are. And half of them don't give a damn. But here are some tips. Stay away from homeless people and whores. Don't look at anyone straight in the eyes, most people here are in colts or use magic. You even look at you wrong and they will burn whole in your mind. Also, don't let anyone sell you anything, most likely, it's a bomb." Hwoarang looked at Aurora with a discussed face.  
" Man! This place sucks!"  
" Ha! I had to live here for twelve years! Three days isn't gonna affect you worth shit!"  
" I sure hope not!" A young girl wearing a long black cloak like Aurora's walked over to the two.   
" Aurora?" The girl asked.  
" Hi Felicity." The girl took off the hood of her cloak to reveal a young woman two years older than Aurora. She had long black hair and she had the darkest eyes Hwoarang had ever seen. She was tall, taller than Aurora, and she was extremely skinny, like Aurora. Felicity wore heavy black make-up; like Aurora did. But she was much different. This girl is a lot like Aurora, but her aura is stronger. And she almost seems personalities.   
" I wouldn't think things that you wouldn't want other people to find out about, my friend. I am telepathic." Damn. Aurora just laughed.  
" Don't worry! Felicity is just like me! Well...she is psychic."  
" So are you! You just don't use your powers."  
" That's because I don't like to..."  
" Well...right now the is not time for sweet talk. We have work to do. Come with me." Felicity signaled for Hwoarang and Aurora to follow her. They walked over to a group of people all wearing long black cloaks. When they saw Aurora, they all bowed to her. One of the men came up to her, took her hand, and kissed it gently.   
" Consolazione, me signora." the man said.  
" Esalare. Quanto a me...A me non tua guida." Aurora answered. The man rose to his feet and bowed.  
" A me scusa, me signora." Oh great! Aurora speaks Italian! What next! Hwoarang thought.   
Aurora can do many things, Hwoarang. She is very educated. She just chooses not to show how powerful or smart she is. Hwoarang heard a voice inside his head. He looked up at Felicity. She just smiled. Think of what you want to say to me. Hwoarang just stood there in awe.   
Then why does she need the help of you people if she is so strong?   
She doesn't need us, my friend. She just thinks she does. She beat you in a fight, didn't she?  
Yes...  
Well...you are very strong; not as strong as Aurora, but enough to challenge her skills.   
Then why are you giving her the extra power!?  
She would be no match for the strength of Mishima. She needs to defeat him to rid herself of the burden of her parents' death. We shall boost her power so she can have a fighting chance against Heihachi.  
She is right, Hwoarang. I need all the power I can get to kill Mishima. Hwoarang looked over at Aurora. She smiled. Falisity was right when she said I was telepathic.  
Of course I was right...Aurora was the one who taught me.  
You really are a part of this colt! Aren't you Aurora!? Aurora laughed whole-heartedly.  
I never said I wasn't!  
But...I'm I telepathic now?  
No...you are just speaking with me and you know what I am thinking. But I know what you are thinking all the time. Even when we were making out. Hwoarang went bright red.   
" Can we cut the talking? We have things to do, and only three days to do it." said Felicity.   
" Si! Ines muovere!" shouted another man in a dark cloak. The crowed hurried out of the airport and into a black van in the parking garage. Inside, one of the men handed Hwoarang one of the long black cloaks in the van.  
" Here. You vill need zis. Ze cult zoz not let outziders in." Hwoarang put on the cloak and looked back at the man.  
" You don't speak very good English, do you?"  
" Most people in our colt don't speak English at all." Felicity interrupted from the front seat. " They use translators." The van pulled out of the garage driven by Aurora. They drove down the ghetto streets of the south side of New York City. For the first time in his life, Hwoarang was amazed to she how my crime there was. People were being mugged in broad daylight. Gang fights were going on and even the police were watching.  
" Are you sure you know where you are going, Aurora?" Felicity asked.  
" Nothing has changed around her. I can find my way." Aurora parked at the side of an old condemned building. They all got out of the van. Aurora walked over to Hwoarang. She put the hood over his head.  
" Listen to me, Hwoarang. If they find out that you are an outsider, they will kill you. Keep your head down and mouth shut. I will be beside you all threw this...promise." She then got on her tiptoes and kissed him.   
" Come. You need to get settled into your rooms. The meeting won't start until midnight. Felicity showed them in through a hole in the fence. They entered the building and went up a winding staircase.   
" This building was condemned in 1956 because of a series of murders." Felicity said, "It use to be and old hotel, so most of the furniture is still here. Ever room has running water, but don't drink from the faucet. Very dirty water. If you are thirsty, come to me and I will get you something to drink." They reached room ten on floor two when Felicity opened the door to an old room with one bed, a couch, one bathroom, a table, two chairs, and a small night stand with a clock. Two of the men carrying Aurora's and Hwowrang's suitcases walked into the room and set their luggage down on the floor. They bowed and left the room; as did the rest of the men dressed in black. They walked down the hall, split up, and went into their own rooms.   
" Does all of the colt live here?" Hwoarang asked.  
" Not everyone. Only those of us who don't have enough money to have apartments."  
" Come, Hwoarang. We need to rest. See you later, Felicity."  
" Bye." Aurora pulled Hwoarang into the room and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and lied down.  
" Why didn't you tell me how smart you were!?" Hwoarang shouted.  
" You didn't need to know..."  
" I do now! How smart are you, Aurora!?"  
" When I was twelve, I had already gone threw collage. My father taught me everything very quickly."  
" So you are smarter than me!?"  
" Yes. Hwoarang...can we please just forget about it. I'm about to go threw the most painstaking experience in my life."  
" When are we gonna discuss this!?" Aurora looked at him threw sweet talking eyes.  
" Hopefully never again." Hwoarang sighed.  
" Fine...we will forget the whole thing..." Aurora stood up, walked over to him, and embraced him.  
" Thank you." Hwoarang kissed the top of her forehead.  
" I can't bring myself to stay mad at you."   
" I know, baby. I want to sleep for the three hours that we have until the meeting." She lay down on the bed again. Hwoarang did the same. She snuggled up against him as he put his arm around her. They both peacefully fell asleep lying side by side.  
***  
" Hey! Wake up you two!" yelled Felicity. Aurora opened her eyes. Felicity was standing over the bed wearing her black cloak. " It is time! You both must get ready!" Hwoarang yawned and opened his eyes.  
" What time is it?" He asked.  
" Eleven twenty-five! Hurry!" They both climbed out of bed and put on their black cloaks. Hwoarang covered up his face and Aurora put an onyx around her neck for good luck. All three of them walked out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor. Felicity opened a door under the staircase only to revile more steps leading downwards.   
" Now listen to me, both of you. Some things have changed around here. Some of the people still worship your father's spirit, and I am sure many of them want you dead, Aurora. So, Hwoarang, your job is to protect her if anything goes wrong, and I doubt anything will get screwed up. Also, do not let anyone see your face, Hwoarang. I don't want anything to happen to you. Now...lets get going." They walked into the doorway and down the long flight of stairs lined with torches. Oh God...brings back the worst of memories.  
Stay calm, Aurora. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise.  
Thank you, Felicity. The group kept walking down the stairs until they reach a door. A tall muscular man stood in the doorway. He looked down at them.   
" Faire te ai invitation?" the man asked with his booming French voice. Aurora stepped in front of the man.  
" Je suis l'invitation, monsieur." The man stepped to the side and bowed.  
" Je suis desole, ma dame!" Aurora smiled.  
" Te etes padonne." All three of them walked threw the door, which was shut but the man moments later.   
" Aurora..." Hwoarang began to say.  
" Yes?"  
" How many languages can you speak exactly?"  
" You name it."  
" Okay...uh...Japanese."  
" Hai, atashi hanasu are." Hwoarang paused for a bit. He turned to Felicity.  
" She is good."  
" You should see her is a verbal fight. I don't even want to discuss it." They walked down another flight of stairs and entered a large hall filled with people; all wearing long black cloaks.  
" Welcome to our colt, Hwoarang." Aurora whispered. " From now on, keep your mouth shut. If someone asks you a question, just node your head yes or no. And remember, no one is allowed to see your face."  
" Got ya." They walked down the thin walk way threw the crowd of kneeling cult members. Aurora was in front, and as she walked by, everyone began to gasp and bow. She just kept walking. Felicity pulled Hwoarang too the side when they reached the front row. They sat down together and watched Aurora walk up on stage in front of everyone. A man with buzz cut hair on the platform bowed to Aurora. She bowed back.  
" Master Aurora. I am so happy to see you, my lady." The man said.  
" Louie...I am not your master. My father was. I am only here for your assistance, and nothing more."  
" Yes, madam. And my help, you shall get." Louie turned to the crowed. " Brothers and sisters!" He shouted. " Tonight will be our night to help a member of our society! For in five days, Aurora Mentune will be competing in the Iron Fist Tournament! Only the most elite fighters are aloud to enter! She will go up against the best of the best! If she defeats all of these fighters, she will battle Heihachi Mishima, the old founder of this colt! The man that is responsible for our leader and his wife's death!"  
" I thought Aurora killed her parents." Hwoarang whispered to Felicity as Louie kept rambling on about how awful it was that their leader had died.   
" She did, but we blame Mishima. Technically, he was the one who made Aurora do it."  
" And so! To take our revenge against Mishima! We shall give the power of the colt to Aurora so that she may kill Heihachi! Now my friends! Let us lend her our spirits to aid her in this fight!" The crowed roared with excitement. Hwoarang gasped.  
" You're gonna do what!?" he whispered.  
" She will posses our souls until the competition is over." Felicity answered.  
" What happens if she dies!?"  
" Then we all die." Louie pointed to a kneeling mat on the stage. Aurora kneeled upon it and shut her eyes.  
" What is about to happen!?"  
" He is going to take our souls now."  
" MINE TOO?!" Hwoarang yelled. No one paid any attention. They were too wrapped up in what was about to happen in the next minute or two.  
" Not you...everyone in the colt. Now listen to me, when this is over, no one here except you will be conscious. What you have to do, is go up on stage and get Aurora. She wont responded though. Don't panic, she just pasted out. Take her back to the room and let her rest. She will wake up on Thursday, but you will be on the plane when she does. Your flight leaves at 1:30pm that day. She will be a lot stronger by then, so don't piss her off."   
" I'm gonna miss you, Felicity." He whispered. Tears filled Felicity's eyes.  
" The feeling is mutual." Aurora was still kneeling down with her eyes shut. Hwoarang could sense her fear. Louie stood behind her with a dagger in his hand. Hwoarang's stomach lurched.  
" He is gonna kill her!" He shouted. No one cared.   
" No he isn't! Its part of the ritual! Calm down!" Felicity whispered. The crowed began to quiet down. Louie held the knife above Aurora's head. The colt hushed. Everyone around shut their eyes and put their hands in the praying position. Louie shut his eyes as well.  
" Great Pallas Athena. Lend me your power. Let me take the spirits of your children and lend them to another. To help her defeat her painful past. Be with me now, oh great one. Let your lips kiss this dagger for the sake of this girl's future, and our past." For what seemed like forever, there was nothing. No sound, no sight to see, nothing. A white light glimmered on the tip of the dagger. It grew bigger and bigger. It then flashed brilliantly. It branched out over the crowed. Each ray of light went threw a person. Who ever the ray touched, instantly became unconscious. A single ray came close to Hwoarang. It stopped right in front of him, swerved to his right, and went right threw Felicity. She let out a very small gasp before falling to the floor. Hwoarang felt like he was going to be sick.  
When the light had passed threw every person, it came together in one large sphere. It was like a jar filled with fireflies, the spirits inside floated around. The ball seemed to be getting bigger. Aurora still kneeled upon the mat. Her eyes opened suddenly. She looked in fear at the large ball as it sped towards her. She couldn't do anything; just sit there in fear. It reached the stage and entered Aurora's tiny frame. It didn't come out. She stared off into space. Hwoarang stood up and approached the platform.  
" Aurora? Are you alright?" He asked skittishly. She didn't answer. He got closer to her. Okay...don't panic...remember what Felicity said...she wont respond. Aurora blinked once, moaned softly, and then she fell forwards. Hwoarang ran towards her and picked her up. He held her close to him. She was not moving at all. He checked her pulse just to make sure she was still alive. She is still here, barely. He walked threw the crowed of fallen people; saddened by the sight of the corpses. They gave their souls to help her win. These people are psycho!   
Hwoarang carried her out the door, up the stairs, and into their room. He put her down on the bed and looked around franticly for a washcloth. No luck. He ripped a towel in half, wet it with some of the dirty water out of the bathroom facet, and dabbed it on Aurora's forehead. She didn't appear to be injured; there wasn't a scratch on her body. Only a strange mark was on her shoulder. It looked like an onyx carved into her flesh. But her aura was what scared Hwoarang. She was so powerful it was disturbing. The souls of over three hundred men and women rest inside her tiny frame. If Aurora dies, so do all the people in her colt! But...Mishima would crush her!   
Hwoarang thought about the competition for hours, wondering if he should not allow Aurora to go. But, then there would be the consequence of going threw a large amount of pain inflicted upon him by his own girlfriend. Yet, because he loved her so much, she would have to kill him to make him get out of the way. Okay...I will let her go to the tournament, but I will keep a close eyes on here. Just like what she does for me; if she gets in trouble, I will come to her aid. Hwoarang looked at Aurora. She almost looked dead. He lips were blue and her skin was white. He checked her pulse again. It beat strongly. Hwoarang lay his head down on Aurora's cold hand, and fell asleep.   
***  
" Come on, man! I have to get on this plane!" Hwoarang complained to the man who checked the luggage.  
" I'm sorry, sir. But you can not walk on the plane until we have confirmed that this girl is alive and well."  
" She is alive! She passed out on the way to the airport!"  
" I'm sorry." The man said as he walked over to Aurora, who was on a small table. They had tied her down for safety reasons. Paramedics stood around her, checking her pulse and looking for anything that was unusual. They searched for drugs and narcotics. They turned up nothing. Hwoarang waited a patiently as he could. Finally, he stood up and walked over to the table.  
" Okay...I have got to get on this plane. I have only two days until I have to compete in the Iron Fist Tournament. She has to do the same thing. She and I both have to have our physicals tomorrow. Now...let me get on the plane!" Everyone looked at him. The luggage man untied Aurora, picked her up, and handed her to Hwoarang.  
" We are so sorry, sir!" Hwoarang just nodded his head.   
He carried her down the halls of the airport as people stared at him like he was a killer. He came to the correct to the terminal and sat down beside a two old ladies. They looked at him and Aurora and began to gossip. Hwoarang gently stroked her long hair and brushed her beautiful face. He looked over at the two women and smiled.  
" She got car sick and passed out on the way over here." He said hesitantly. The women nodded their heads and smiled.  
" What a nice young man. You remind me of my grandson." One of the ladies said.  
" What is your name, young man?" asked the other.  
" Hwoarang."  
" Oh! A Korean boy! This is Gene, and I'm Alice. Who is the pretty young girl with you?"  
" Her name is Aurora."  
" Oh what a lovely name. We are going to England! Where are you headed?" asked Gene.  
" Back to Korea. I'm going to be participating in the Iron Fist Tournament in two days. So it Aurora."  
" What is that, sonny?" Alice smiled.  
" Its a fighting tournament. If either of us win, we get a lot of money."  
" That's good, honey! We hope you win." Gene said. A voice came over the intercom.  
" Now boarding flight 317 for New York to England and Korea."   
" That's us, deary. We hope to see you again." Alice said. The two women stood up and walked to the line. Hwoarang looked at Aurora.   
" Guess that we better get going."  
***  
It was the longest flight Hwoarang had ever been on. No one was there to talk to. And like he was going to talk to the fifty-three year old man next to him who wreaked of Old Spice. Of course, the old guy would turn to Hwoarang occasionally, who slid his way out of a lecture on how young men should dress and act. Hwoarang had heard that too many times to care about what the old fart had to say. Aurora would move once in a while, and sometimes she would moan softly, but only to become motionless once more. Hwoarang was worried sick about her. She had been out cold for two days with no water and no food. He was afraid she would starve to death. Come on, baby! You cannot die on me!  
***  
Eight hours into the flight, and Hwoarang was considering jumping out of the plane. The man next to him had spent the last thirty minutes talking his ear off about how pathetic teenagers were 'these days'. Hwoarang was seriously thinking about turning to the man and telling him to shut up or he was going to ask to move to another seat. And that was all he could say. If there was one thing he could not break was that he should never smart talk an elder. He did that to an old man passing threw Korea named Wang. Hwoarang got his butt kicked four twenty minutes.   
The man kept talking for what seemed like forever. Hwoarang wanted to sleep, but the dude wouldn't shut up! Aurora shifted to the side again. Hwoarang just looked at her. She blinked her eyes and gazed into his eyes.  
" Good evening, sir. Are you bored?" She smiled. Hwoarang picked her up, sat her down on his lap, and kissed her passionately. The man next to them made faces and began to say that it was inappropriate and they shouldn't do that in public. Finally, Aurora turned to the man and sneered at him.  
" You're only jealous cause your wife hasn't given you any for three years." The man gasped and made a distorted face.  
" That is not true young lady! You need to respect your elders!" He yelled.  
" Oh shut up, Jack. You know its true." Everyone gasped and looked at Aurora.   
" How did you know my name?"   
" Easy, I'm telepathic. No secret is safe from me." Hwoarang just looked around and smiled.   
" That my woman you're lookin' at! Go back to what you were doing!" He shouted. Everyone went back to what they were supposedly doing. Hwoarang looked at Aurora.  
" You heard me! Do what you were doing before!" Aurora smiled and kissed him again.   



End file.
